gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lexa New Classic
Lexa -''' gra akcji z elementami gier RPG, osadzona w otwartym świecie zarówno w perspektywie trzeciej osoby (third-person shooter), jak i pierwszej osoby (first-person shooter). Została wyprodukowana i wydana przez firmę LeBron Games. Jest swoistym remakiem pięciu różnych gier, połączonych w jedną, spójną całość - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas oraz ''pierwszych trzech części serii ''Saints Row. Posiada także elementy pochodzące z wielu innych tytułów, wszystkich odpowiednio zmodyfikowanych do dzisiejszych standardów. Oryginalna gra została wydana 24 lipca 2005 roku na PC, PlayStation 2 oraz pierwszego Xboxa i spotkała się bardzo pozytywnym przyjęciem ze strony zarówno krytyków, jak i fanów. Doprowadziło to do powstania aktualizacji Update 2.0 w roku 2007, dodającej do gry mnóstwo nowej zawartości oraz wydania Lexa w tej wersji na konsole siódmej generacji (PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360). Długo wyczekiwany Update 3.0 pojawił się 24 lipca 2016 roku, na jedenaście lat po premierze oryginalnej Lexy, wraz z premierą na konsole PlayStation 4 i Xbox One. Gra oferuje graczom ogromny, otwarty świat złożony z zestawu map, między którymi można się poruszać za pomocą lotnisk i portów, które można znaleźć na mapie. Głównymi bohaterami Lexa są Johnson - uliczny gangster z Los Santos, Quetto - mafiozo włoskiej rodziny Forellich oraz nieznany z imienia i nazwiska Protagonista - członek gangu Johnsona oraz jedyny protagonista, którego można stworzyć jako kobietę. Wszystkim z nim nadajemy samemu imię, które jest wypowiadane przez postacie w grze. Gra działa na stworzonym przez polski oddział LeBron Games silniku LeBron U, bazowanym na Unreal Engine korzystającym z kilku elementów CryEngine. Jakość grafiki przed łatkami przypomina'' grę ''Far Cry, w wersji 2.0 ulepszono ją i mocno przypomina Crysis. Łatka 3.0 sprawia, że gra za dnia przypomina ulepszoną wersję Saints Row 2 w wersji na Xboxa 360, a w nocy Need For Speed ''z 2015 roku. Ustawienia graficzne ''Low w Lexa odpowiadają grafice sprzed aktualizacji, Medium z 2.0, a High i Uber ''z 3.0. Aspekty wizualne wersji na konsole siódmej generacji odpowiadają ustawieniom średnim z edycji na komputery osobiste i działają w 720p i 45 klatkach na sekundę. Kwestia wizualna wersji na PS4 odpowiada ustawieniom ''uber z wersji PC oraz działa w natywnej rozdzielczości 1080p i 60 klatkach na sekundę, z kolei na Xboxie One jest to mieszanka ustawień wysokich z ultra w skalowanym 1080p i 60 klatkach. Lexa zdobyła ogromne uznanie wśród graczy oraz recenzentów, dzięki swojemu świetnie zaprojektowanemu, olbrzymiemu i przepełnionego ciekawostkami i ukrytymi treściami światu, przyjemnej w użyciu i dynamicznej rozgrywce, zróżnicowanemu klimatowi, świetnej fabułę przeznaczonej dla dorosłych odbiorców autorstwa uznanego reżysera Quentina Tarantino, mnogości możliwości, perfekcyjnym mechanikom, realistycznej grafice oraz dającemu zabawy trybowi wieloosobowemu. Do dziś, Lexa jest uznawana za idealny przykład gry dopracowanej pod każdym względem i stanowiącej wzór dla wszystkich innych tytułów. Wraz z premierą aktualizacji 3.0, na smartfonach i tabletach z systemem operacyjnym Android oraz iOS pojawiła się aplikacja "Lexa Plus". Za jej pomocą można połączyć swoje urządzenie mobilne z grą, a za jego pomocą uzyskać dostęp do kilku ciekawych funkcji. Jednym z przykładowych zastosowań jest szybkie oznaczanie celów na mapie podczas gry lub odpalająca się podczas ekranów wczytywania krótka gra platformowa. Maskotką gry od aktualizacji 2.0 jest kreskówkowa postać zwana Lexa Boy, zainspirowana postacią Vault Boya ''z serii Fallout. W aktualizacji 3.0 ''Lexa Boy ''stał się także elementem interfejsu. Rozgrywka ''Lexa zostało zaprojektowane jako kolekcja dwóch wówczas najnowszych gier z innej serii LeBron Games, GTA, złączonych w jedną wspólną całość i wzbogaconych o mnóstwo nowych rozwiązań. Świat gry składa się z kilku map, połączonych za pomocą sieci lotnisk i portów. Jest on pełny unikalnych lokacji, aktywności pobocznych, sekretów i tajemnic czy też po prostu świetnie zaprojektowanych i pięknie wyglądających lokacji. Pomiędzy różnymi lokacjami możemy się przemieszczać swobodnie, a kolejne tereny odblokowywane są wraz z postępem w fabule. Tak prezentuje się lista wszystkich map w Leksie: *Ameryka - pierwsza mapa, do której mamy dostęp. Składa się z obu Ameryk, jest wielkości trzech map z GTA V. Największym krajem są tutaj Stany Zjednoczone, a największe miasta to Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas, Stilwater, Vice City czy Liberty City. Można tutaj znaleźć miasta ze wszystkich części GTA, Saints Row oraz trzy z Need for Speed (Rockport, Palmont, BayView), jednak nie ma się co obawiać o poczucie deja vu - wszystkie z nich zostały poddane lekkiemu liftingowi, aby sprawić wrażenie nowości, a także pasować do nowego gameplayu. W południowej części mapy znajduje się natomiast całkowicie nowa Ameryka Południowa (choć kilka elementów w niej zapożyczono z Max Payne 3), w której przeważają głównie tereny pozamiejskie. Największe miasta kontynentu znajdują się w Brazylii - są to São Paulo i Rio de Janeiro. **Wybrane państwa: Stany Zjednoczone, Meksyk, Haiti, Jamajka, Brazylia, Argentyna **Największe miasta: Los Santos, San Fierro, Stilwater, Liberty City, Vice City, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo **Wielkość: 3x mapa z GTA V *Europa - druga dostępna dla nas mapa, składająca się z obszarów południowej Francji, Szwajcarii, północnych Włoch oraz Ibizy, ze wszystkich zdecydowanie najbardziej malownicza. Inspirowana była grą Forza Horizon 2. W południowej części planszy królują szerokie, skąpane w słońcu drogi, a w Szwajcarii z kolei można zabrać się na podróż po śnieżnych Alpach. Najważniejsze miasta to Nicea, Mediolan, Wenecja i Berno. **Wybrane państwa: Francja, Włochy, Szwajcaria, Hiszpania **Największe miasta: Nicea, Mediolan, Wenecja, Berno, Ibiza **Wielkość: 1,5x mapa z GTA V *Południowa Afryka - trzecia w kolejności odblokowana mapa. Nie znajdują się tutaj żadne wielkie państwa, dominują za to dżungle, sawanny i pustynie. W wielu miejscach plansza przypomina te z gier Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ''i ''Far Cry 2. ''Podróżując przez bezdroża Afryki, musimy uważać na to, aby nie zarazić się malarią. Choroba ta będzie powodować powolny spadek poziomu zdrowia, jednak łatwo się z niej wyleczyć, biorąc leki, które możemy znaleźć w porzuconych skrzynkach. **Wybrane państwa: UAC (odpowiednik RPA), Angola **Największe miasta: Cape Town **Wielkość: 1,75x mapa z GTA V *Azja Zachodnia - czwarta odblokowana mapa, składająca się z rozległych obszarów wschodniej Azji. Przepych, drapacze chmur i zwyczajna drogówka złożona z samochodów Ferrari, Lamborghini czy Bentley to cechy charakterystyczne dla ogromnych metropolii Bliskiego Wschodu. **Wybrane państwa: Katar, ZEA **Największe miasta: Dubaj, Abu Zabi **Wielkość: 1x mapa z GTA V *Azja Wschodnia - piąta w kolejności odblokowana mapa, której większość obszarów zajmują ogromne aglomeracje (np. Tokio) lub spokojne tereny górskie (np. Kyrat). Największym miastem mapy jest bez wątpienia stolica Japonii, pełna nowoczesnych technologii, nielegalnych wyścigów i tradycyjnej, japońskiej kultury. Tutaj, nic nie stoi nam na drodze, by wyzbyć się negatywnych emocji medytując w lokalnych świątyniach, zwiedzając spokojne i ciche miejsca, takie jak Góra Fudżi lub... śpiewając w karaoke. **Wybrane państwa: Japonia, Kyrat **Największe miasta: Tokio **Wielkość: 2,5x mapa z GTA V *Australia i Oceania - szósta odblokowana mapa. Składa się z całej Australii i pobliskich wysp (np. Wysp Rook). Największe miasta znajdują się na wybrzeżach ze względu na dogodne warunki. Radzi się nie zapuszczać w niezbadane obszary na oceanie - kto wie, comoże nas tam spotkać... **Wybrane państwa: Australia **Największe miasta: Sydney, Melbourne **Wielkość: 1,25x mapa z GTA V *Hawaje (O'ahu) - siódma i ostatnia mapa, do której zyskujemy dostęp. Piaszczyste plaże, krystalicznie czysta woda, zapierające dech w piersiach zachody słońca i skąpo ubrane panienki to wizytówka O'ahu. Idealne miejsce do przejażdżek kabrioletami z pięknymi widokami na ocean. **Wybrane państwa: Stany Zjednoczone **Największe miasta: Honolulu **Wielkość: 1x mapa z GTA V Gracz ma teraz możliwość oglądania gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Tryb mocno przypomina ten, jaki został użyty w grach z serii ''Far Cry, ''wydanych także przez LeBron Games. Po świecie można poruszać się swobodnie, bez przymusu wykonywania misji - sposób, w jaki to robimy, wybieramy sami - możemy to zrobić pieszo, skacząc, pływając, samochodem, łodzią, samolotem, helikopterem, batyskafem, pionowzlotami, lub też możemy zaszaleć i zabrać się na malowniczą podróż statkiem UFO, czy prototypem wojskowego plecaka odrzutowego. Ważnym elementem gry od aktualizacji 2.0 począwszy jest także telefon komórkowy, dzięki któremu gracz może odbierać misje, rozmawiać i umawiać się na spotkania z postaciami z gry, grać w różnych aplikacjach, a w kolejnych wersjach także przeglądać internet, np. w celu kupna pojazdów. Otwarte środowisko oraz nieliniowa rozgrywka pozwalają graczom na eksplorację i wybór sposobu, w jaki chcą grać w grę. Mimo że ukończenie misji fabuły głównej jest wymagane do robienia postępów w grze, odblokowywania kolejnych terenów oraz przedmiotów, gracze nie są zmuszeni do ich wykonywania i mogą je robić, kiedy chcą. W przerwach między misjami można wykonywać liczne czynności, takie jak korzystanie z restauracji aby zyskiwać zdrowie, choć trzeba uważać, bo co za dużo to niezdrowo, odwiedzanie chirurga plastycznego aby zmienić wygląd protagonisty, zbieranie rozrzuconych po mapie rzeczy w zamian za nietuzinkowe nagrody, wykonywanie zadań pobocznych, granie w sporty, polowanie na zwierzęta, tuningowanie różnych pojazdów oraz branie nimi udziału w wyścigach, mniej lub bardziej legalnych, personalizacja siebie oraz swoich kryjówek, broni oraz innych przedmiotów, słuchanie radia, jazda na deskorolce, branie udziału w rozgrywkach multiplayer, poszukiwanie easter eggów, zabijanie swojej postać aby ujrzeć komiczne animacje odrodzenia, czy też najprostsze sianie zamętu, walcząc z gangami, policją, FIB i NOoSE — a to wszystko to jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Wspomniane wyżej misje poboczne stanowią dla gracza dodatkowe źródło przychodu. Jest ich teraz o wiele więcej niż w innych grach LeBron Games, a więc w Lexa debiutują takie jak misja rolnika, magazyniarza czy tatuażysty. Na dodatek dodano uwielbiane przez graczy aktywności z serii ''Saints Row oraz przypadkowych pieszych z GTA IV. Za wypełnianie ów zadań otrzymujemy za darmo różne, unikalne nagrody oraz ulepszenia, za które normalnie musielibyśmy zapłacić. Kamera, system walki wręcz oraz strzelania zostały poprawione. Model bitwy bronią białą został zaczerpnięty z gry Batman: Arkham Knight autorstwa LeBron London. Dzięki temu, jest on zarówno realistyczny, jak i bardzo przyjemny w użyciu oraz dynamiczny. Przeciwników możemy chwytać oraz rzucać na elementy otoczenia, które powodują uruchomienie efektownej animacji. Model strzelania został natomiast zbudowany od zera, wzorując się na czołowych tytułach z gatunku strzelanek, łącząc najlepsze cechy ze wszystkich z nich, takich jak oznaczanie wrogów (z serii Far Cry) czy branie ludzi jako żywe tarcze (z serii Saints Row). Co ciekawe, w grze nie pojawia się system osłon, bardzo popularny w dzisiejszych strzelankach z widokiem trzecioosobowym. Twórcy tłumaczyli podjęcie tej decyzji chęcią lepszego upodobnienia Lexy do San Andreas, Vice City i pierwszych trzech gier z serii Saints Row (żadna z tych gier nie posiadała systemu osłon) oraz zbalansowaniem rozgrywki pomiędzy trybem trzecio-, a pierwszoosobowym. Celownik otrzymał natomiast prosty wygląd w postaci zwyczajnej kropki, jednak zachował możliwość przekazywania informacji o stanie zdrowia przeciwnika. Robi to za pomocą kolorów, takich samych jak w GTA San Andreas - od zielonego, gdy przeciwnik jest całkowicie zdrowy przez pomarańczowy, gdy jest blisko śmierci do czarnego, gdy jest już tylko historią. Ponadto, zawsze przy czyjejś śmierci zostajemy o tym poinformowani poprzez pojawienie się wokół celownika czerwonego krzyżyka i szybkim błyśnięciem ekranu. Sam system strzelania trzecioosobowego łączy w sobie dynamizm z efektywnością i wygodą korzystania. Podczas walki celownik jest cały czas widoczny, pozwalając na strzelanie w ruchu, a co za tym idzie - szybszy gameplay, lecz jest on niedokładny, przez co aby trafić mniejsze cele, trzeba przybliżyć kamerę - wtedy celownik zamieni się w małą kropkę. Wspomniany dynamizm stał się jednym z najważniejszych założeń gry, aby wszystko, od zwyczajnego chodzenia, poprzez walkę bronią palną i na kierowaniu pojazdami skończywszy przebywało się sprawnie, szybko i płynnie. Aby osiągnąć ten efekt, zastosowano kilko rozwiązań pochodzących z innych gier LeBron Games. Dzięki doświadczeniu firmy w tworzeniu dynamicznych światów, w Leksie możemy m.in. ukraść auto wskakując do niego przez przednią szybę, rzucać granaty za pomocą wyłącznie jednego przycisku czy także strzelać w biegu, za co jednak płacimy cenę celności. Ze starszych gier z serii GTA powraca o wiele większy poziom brutalności - podczas gdy w GTA V krew na ciele ofiar ogranicza się do kilku ran kłutych po użyciu na nich siekiery, krótkiego lotu w powietrze gdy wybuchnie koło nich granat, bądź dziur po kulach w przypadku strzelenia im w głowę ze obrzyna z bliskiej odległości, w Lexa okrucieństwo stoi na o wiele wyższym poziomie. Nie jest to z pewnością gra dla dzieci. Przy korzystaniu z broni typu maczety, miecze samurajskie czy piły łańcuchowe, bez problemu możemy odcinać niewinnym ludziom głowę, a gdy obok nich coś wybuchnie, ich kończyny rozlatują się dookoła. Co prawda nie ma mowy o utracie głowy w przypadku trafienia ich z karabinu snajperskiego, ale już w przypadku zabicia ich obrzynem z odległości metra jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Jeśli dalej nam mało bycia kompletnym psychopatą to możemy dalej poznęcać się nad ich martwym ciałem. Dzięki współpracy z twórcami modyfikacji Exaggerated Blood do GTA IV, efekty rozlewu krwi w Lexa są o wiele bardziej realistyczne i brutalne. Co ciekawe, nie tyczy się to naszego protagonisty, na którym krew rozlewa się tak samo jak w normalnej wersji gry. HUD (Heads-Up Display) ''otrzymał kompletnie nowy design, łączący minimalizm z funkcjonalnością. Znajduje się w lewej, dolnej części ekranu i ma kształt prostokąta. Ok. 1/4 zawartości zajmuje minimapa, znajdująca się u lewej jego strony, a prawą, dolną stronę zajmują paski zdrowia, pancerza i wytrzymałości (mogą być one rozwijane za pomocą ulepszeń lub misji pobocznych). U góry natomiast można znaleźć informacje o naszej gotówce, obecnie wybranej broni, miejscu w którym przebywamy, godzinie, dniu oraz pogodzie. Jeśli jednak minimalizm HUD-u nam nie pasuje, zawsze możemy go włączyć i wykreować samemu, za pomocą dostępnych dla nas narzędzi. Są też dostępne HUD-y klasyczne z innych gier. Przeszły one jednak mały lifting, np. interfejs z Vice City wygląda tak. Znacznej poprawie uległ również system poszukiwań oraz sztuczna inteligencja policji. Poziom złej sławy policji jest przedstawiany za pomocą paska w lewym dolnym rogu ekranu. Nowością w mechanizmie pościgów jest poziom poszukiwań organizacji przestępczych, któremu poświęcono drugi pasek, znajdujący się bezpośrednio nad pierwszym. Jest 6. poziomów poszukiwań, na pasku odzwierciedlanych za pomocą logo organizacji - aby uzyskać jedną, trzeba pasek zapełnić - wówczas logo się wyświetli, a pasek zrestartuje. Większość przestępstw, o ile nie została wykonana na oczach policji, jest warta wypełnienia ok. 1/5 paska. Gdy zyskamy pierwszy poziom, wskaźnik poziomu poszukiwań zacznie migać na czerwono i niebiesko (policja), fioletowo (gang Ballas), żółto (Vagos), turkusowo (Aztecas) i tak dalej. Po tym, jak znikniemy z oczu ścigającego nas oddziału, kolor zmieni się na biały i zacznie się wytracać. Na minimapie będziemy mogli zobaczyć ikonki policjantów lub gangsterów i ich pole widzenia. Jeśli znowu się na nich natrafimy, nasz poziom poszukiwań zostanie przywrócony. Ulepszenie sztucznej inteligencji naszych przeciwników łączy się z rozbudowaniem misji policjanta, która została opracowana wspólnie z twórcami modu do GTA IV pod tytułem Liberty City Police Department First Reponse (LCPDFR). Po pierwszej misji z danym protagonistą dostajemy e-maila od tajemniczego policjanta, który pozwala nam usprawiedliwić swoje przestępstwa wykonując zadania dla policji. Po tym, możemy pojawić się na posterunku policji, gdzie dostajemy wówczas odznakę i możemy pracować jako stróż prawa. Zlecenia otrzymujemy przez komunikat, a wyświetlają się one ponad minimapą. Nie mamy obowiązku akceptować wszystkich, ale jest to wymagane do osiągania kolejnych poziomów w tej misji pobocznej, za co otrzymujemy punkty RP policji, dzięki czemu możemy odblokować nowe pojazdy i bronie. Otwiera nam to ścieżkę do prowadzenia rozgrywki na dwa różne sposoby. Sztuczna inteligencja zyskuje dzięki systemowi gry jako stróż prawa, ponieważ czasami jako policjant możemy dostać zlecenie złapania prawdziwego gracza ze stopniem poszukiwań. Co ciekawe, żaden z graczy nie ma nawet wiedzy o tym, że toczy walkę z prawdziwą osobą, a nie ludzikiem sterowanym przez CPU. Gracz dostał możliwość zwiedzania świata podwodnego. W przeciwieństwie do np. GTA San Andreas, tutaj jest on o wiele bardziej rozbudowany - możemy znaleźć szkielety morskich stworzeń, nieznane światu zwierzęta w oceanach, jaskinie, rozbite samoloty, ukryte przedmioty a nawet zatopionego Titanica. Jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry jest sztuczna inteligencja powiązana z unikalnym systemem Nemesis znanym z gry ''Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru. Gracz oprócz zwyczajnych przeciwników może także napotykać w świecie gry poruczników wrogich organizacji, głównie gangów ulicznych lub nieprzyjacielskich organizacji porządkowych. Każdy z nich jest oddzielną postacią, posiadającą własne imię, osobowość, zalety oraz słabości, które są losowo generowane przy rozpoczęciu gry - dla każdego gracza więc wrogowie będą różni i będą wymagać odmiennych taktyk. System Nemesis obserwuje wszystkie decyzje gracza oraz staczane przez niego walki i/lub wojny gangów, a potem na ich podstawie kształtuje stosunek przeciwników do niego. Wraz z rozwojem kampanii nieprzyjaciele uczą się naszych taktyk, a niektórzy z nich potrafią zapałać do nas nienawiścią i spróbują zemścić się na graczu za wszystkie porażki, jakie z nimi ponieśli. Wprowadzono także zaawansowany system zarządzania naszymi organizacjami przestępczymi. Jako ich liderzy, mamy możliwość dobierania samemu swoich poruczników, którzy podobnie do tych z innych gangów, posiadają unikalne imię, nazwisko, zalety i wady, z czego wszystkie elementy są generowane losowo przy rozpoczęciu gry. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do naszych przeciwników, to my dobieramy naszych sprzymierzeńców spośród zwyczajnych członków gangu. Ich umiejętności z początku znajdują się na niskim poziomie, jednak po awansowaniu ich na rangę poruczników, możemy ich rozwijać. Przekłada się to potem na możliwość wezwania ich do pomocy w walce, niszczenia operacji gangu, przejmowania terytoriów pod naszą nieobecność czy zbierania haraczy z podległych nam biznesów. System dobierania członków gangu łączy się z systemem budowania naszego własnego, światowego imperium kryminalnego, z którym mieliśmy do czynienia już w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. ''W dużym uproszczeniu, polega on na tym, że po zestawach map mamy rozsiane setki nieruchomości, które możemy przejmować z rąk wrogich organizacji, po czym zamieniać je w generujący dochód biznesy. Timecycle gry został zbudowany całkowicie od nowa, pojedynczo dla każdej lokalizacji, aby spotęgować wrażenie klimatu danego miejsca. Przykładowo, Vice City ma unikalny cykl dziennonocny, w którym niebo przyjmuje pastelowe kolory, takie jak róż, żółć czy pomarańcz, Bone County w stanie San Andreas w nocy ma unikalną paletę kolorów ciemnofioletowych, a Stilwater nawiązuje do cyklu dziennonocnego z ''Saints Row ''1 i 2. Wpływ na rozgrywkę ma także możliwość kupna jedzenia, które regeneruje nam nasze zdrowie oraz alkoholi i narkotyków, dzięki którym zyskujemy tymczasowe wzmocnienia (tzw. ''power-upy). Dzięki alkoholom, zadajemy większe obrażenia w walce wręcz, jednak ekran staje się rozmyty, a protagonistą trudniej się porusza. Narkotyki natomiast zwiększają naszą odporność na wszelkiej maści ataki, lecz musimy się w tym przypadku liczyć z tym, że ekran stanie się albo zamglony, lub przybierze nietypowe barwy oraz pojawią się inne dziwne efekty, takie jak kolorowe kwiaty wylatujące z rur wydechowych samochodu. Pożywienie i używki mogą zostać kupione w różnych sklepach i na stacjach benzynowych, a wykorzystane mogą być poprzez menu interakcji. Gra zawiera także kilka nawiązań do klasycznych odsłon serii GTA. Najczęściej spotykaną jest zdecydowanie towarzyszący nam podczas rozjeżdżania przechodniów samochodem dźwięk "chrupania kości", czysto skopiowany z GTA1, który da się wyłączyć w ustawieniach gry. W niektórych miastach można także spotkać grupę Hare Krishna, za której przejechanie dostajemy bonus Gouranga!, tak jak miało to miejsce w pierwszej odsłonie Grand Theft Auto. To samo tyczy się grupki fanów Elvisa - za jednoczesne rozjechanie szóstki z nich otrzymujemy kolejny bonus zatytułowany Elvis Has Left The Building!. Elementy gier RPG Twórcy gry rozszerzyli znacząco możliwości modyfikacji głównych bohaterów przez dodanie wielu elementów z gier RPG. Najważniejszym elementem wśród nich jest możliwość wykreowania samemu postaci, tak jak w serii Saints Row. Nowością w tym systemie, niespotykaną jeszcze w grach stidoa są punkty umiejętności - podczas tworzenia postaci dostajemy 25 punktów, które możemy poświęcić na wybrane przez nas zręczności: siłę, prowadzenie, strzelanie, percepcję, wytrzymałość, charyzmę, inteligencję, zwinność, pojemność płuc oraz szczęście. Mają one wpływ nie tylko na możliwości stworzenia wyglądu protagonisty, ale także przebieg fabuły oraz rozgrywki w otwartym świecie. Z wyższą zwinnością będziemy mieli większe szanse na ucieczki z poszczególnych miejsc, a z większym szczęściem będziemy mogli znajdować więcej przedmiotów rozsianych po mapie. Statystyki "charyzma", "percepcja" oraz "inteligencja" natomiast wpływają na nasze opcje dialogowe, co może się także przekładać na całą fabułę oraz relacje pomiędzy postaciami. Wszystkie z naszych umiejętności mogą być przez nas rozwinięte przez ich praktykę, za co są do nich dodawane kolejne punkty doświadczenia (maksymalna ich liczba dla jednej zręczności to 10). Niektóre z nich są także rozbite na takie pomniejsze, przykładowo prowadzenie na kierowanie samochodami, motocyklami, łodziami oraz pojazdami latającymi, a strzelanie na konkretne bronie. Dzięki ich rozwijaniu, nasze bronie mogą zyskać zredukowany odrzut oraz większą celność, pojazdy lądowe nieco więcej trakcji, a samoloty i helikoptery mniejsze tendencje do turbulencji. Rozwijanie statystyki "siła" daje nam także możliwość edycji wyglądu protagonisty. Im więcej punktów siły mamy - tym bardziej napakowany może być nasz bohater, choć jest to niekonieczne i nawet gdy owa umiejętność jest maksymalnie rozwinięta, mamy możliwość wykreowania go jako typowego suchoklatesa lub czynnego wizytora restauracji Burger Shot. Jedynymi wskaźnikami w grze, w których nie występuje system punktów umiejętności są poziom szacunku gracza, wpływający na maksymalną liczebność jego gangu i dostępne przedmioty oraz wskaźniki relacji z każdą z dziewczyn gracza. Wzorem gier RPG znacznie powiększono również możliwość dalszej personalizacji wykreowanego protagonisty. Niczym nowym jest możliwość kupna ubrań, akcesoriów, biżuterii, fryzur oraz tatuaży. Z Saints Row 2, od aktualizacji 3.0 począwszy powraca możliwość dostosowywania ich według własnej myśli. Poza zmianą koloru, możemy także zmieniać sposób noszenia (np. wciągnięte lub niewciągnięte, zapięte czy niezapięte), umieszczone loga, materiał, z którego dany przedmiot jest zrobiony czy jego stan. Ponadto gracz może nosić na sobie zarówno podkoszulek, koszulkę, grubą koszulę i płaszcz. Wygląd bohatera ma wpływ na reakcje postaci niegrywalnych. Ważne jest także utrzymywanie kondycji przez ćwiczenie na siłowniach - za nie otrzymujemy kolejne punkty umiejętności. Protagonista może nauczyć się różnych stylu walki wręcz (np. boks, jujutsu oraz wrestling). Inną z możliwości interakcji ze światem gry jest rozmawianie z przechodniami. Według producenta gry, jest w niej około 8000 linii takich dialogów (o 3800 więcej niż w GTA San Andreas). Pojawia się także możliwość zwiększania naszego poziomu (zwanego szacunkiem). Gracz jest nim nagradzany za różne akcje, takie jak zabijanie przeciwników wrogiego gangu, ukańczanie aktywności i dywersji, misji pobocznych, zbieranie znajdziek, wykonywanie chwytów podczas walki czy skoków kaskaderskich. Za kupowanie ubrań luksusowych bądź w kolorze naszego gangu (jego wybieramy na początku gry) możemy dostać premię do wszelkiego zyskanego szacunku aż do 15%. Szacun jest konieczny do odblokowywania kolejnych ulepszeń i części innych zawartości. Ponadto, po zdobyciu kolejnego poziomu szacunu, nagradzani jesteśmy kołem fortuny, znanym z Forza Horizon 2. Możemy w ten sposób uzyskać zastrzyk gotówki, zdobyć samochód lub jakąś broń. Nie ma maksymalnego poziomu szacunku, a co za tym idzie - mamy do dyspozycji nieskończoną ilość kół fortuny. Fabuła Fabuła zdecydowanie jest jedną z wielu mocnych stron gry. Mamy tu do czynienia ze swoistym remakiem aż pięciu gier: GTA San Andreas (fabuła z perspektywy Johnsona, syna CJ-a), GTA Vice City (Quetto) oraz pierwszych trzech odsłon serii Saints Row (Protagonista). Wprowadzono do niej jednak mnóstwo zmian, zachowując jednak ogólny zarys i klimat tych gier. Najważniejszą z nich jest wprowadzenie ich nieliniowości - mimo, że gra nie jest tytułem stricte RPG, to pozwala na podstawową ingerencję w dialogi (podobnie do Uncharted 4: A Thief's End) oraz daje nam w trakcie fabuły wiele wyborów moralnych - ich liczba jest kilkukrotnie większa niż w GTA IV. Styl narracji przypomina tutaj połączenie wszelkich rodzajów klasycznych filmów gangsterskich, takich jak Pulp Fiction, z którego gra mocno czerpie pod względem humoru i prowadzenia dialogów, Ojca chrzestnego, co bardzo łatwo zauważyć podczas wszelkich wątków mafijnych i poważniejszych momentach gry, Człowieku z blizną ''na którym oparta jest większość historii Quetto oraz wielu innych, legendarnych produkcjach Hollywood. Styl narracyjny obecny w ''Leksie ''jest niezwykle uniwersalny, więc każdy fan kina klasy B powinien znaleźć tu coś dla siebie. Fabuła, jak dobrze napisana by nie była, nie może się obejść bez realistycznego przedstawienia emocji postaci. Względem tytułów, na których bazowana jest Lexa znacznie poprawiono więc animacje twarzy dzięki współpracy z firmą Naughty Dog. Dzięki wykorzystaniu nowoczesnych technologii, ruchy ciała postaci i jej emocje są oddane w bardziej realistyczny sposób i lepiej wpływają na emocje gracza. W połączeniu z kapitalnym voice actingiem, w którym usłyszymy takie gwiazdy kina jak Leonardo diCaprio w roli szefa rodziny Forellich Sergio Forelliego, Samuel L. Jackson powracający jako złowieszczy przywódca organizacji C.R.A.S.H., Jason Statham jako jego wierny przydupas, czy też Kevin Spacey jako skorupowany prezes korporacji Ultor, w Leksie aż trudno choć na chwilę nie uwierzyć w prawdziwość przedstawionych wydarzeń. Gra korzysta także z oryginalnego połączenia rozgrywek multiplayer oraz singleplayer. Jeśli gracz jest podłączony do Internetu, ma szansę spotkania w niektórych misjach fabularnych innych graczy, którzy w tym czasie wykonują misje online. Co ciekawe, gracze nie mają wówczas nawet pojęcia o tym, że grali z żywą osobą, a nie NPC sterowanym przez komputer - nie pojawia się nad nimi żaden napis, nie są oni wyróżnieni itp. Gracze są dzieleni według ich rangi oraz statystyk w taki sposób, aby dopasowali się do poziomu trudności gry ustawionego przez ich przeciwników. Gra zawiera tryb kooperacji do czterech osób, pozwalający rozegrać całą kampanię razem z trzema znajomymi. Wszystkie misje są specjalnie przystosowane do rozgrywki wieloosobowej. Występują zarówno takie w stylu Saints Row, gdzie wszyscy gracze grają tą samą postacią i mają te same zadania do wykonania, jak i takie bardziej rozbudowane, przypominające nieco te z napadów w GTA Online, w których każdy ma co innego do roboty, a współpraca jest kluczowa do poprawnego wykonania misji. Przerywniki filmowe (cut-scenki) zostały zmodernizowane, aby były zarówno bardziej filmowe, jak i bardziej angażowały gracza. Przykładowo, początek gry, będący odwzorowaniem tego z GTA San Andreas w oryginale odbywa się za pomocą krótkiego pokazu radiowozu jeżdżącego po biedniejszych dzielnicach Los Santos - żadnej interakcji, zero pokazu życia tchniętego w mieszkańców South Central. Z kolei w Leksie na początku gry obserwujemy wszystko z perspektywy pierwszej osoby, możemy swobodnie rozglądać się wokół nas, zbierać przedmioty z radiowozu podczas nieuwagi funkcjonariuszy, czy obserwować nietuzinkowe sceny, które w dalszej części gry okazują się być codziennością w odwiedzanym przez nas świecie. Akcja gry rozgrywa się na zestawie map rozłożonych po całej Ziemi, począwszy od miasta Los Santos, będącego odpowiednikiem prawdziwego Los Angeles. Nietuzinkowe perypetie głównych bohaterów zabierają ich jednak z jednego miasta na podróż po caluteńkim świecie, która na koniec wraca tam, gdzie się zaczęła - do San Andreas. Motywem przewodnim fabuły jest pogoń za pieniędzmi i to bynajmniej nie w postaci brania kredytów. Przez całą fabułę rozgrywamy kilka napadów: *Nieudany napad na centrum handlowe w Los Santos - nie udaje się ze względu na spowodowanie katastrofy - mimo chęci rozegrania akcji po cichu, Quetto próbuje wysadzić drzwi wejściowe, co powoduje karambol na pobliskiej ulicy oraz upadek przelatującego helikoptera, co z kolei prowadzi do jego wybuchu i śmierci kilkunastu ludzi. *Napad na bank w Los Santos - ekipa kradnie pieniądze z banku w Los Santos koło szpitala wiercąc dziurę w skrytkach i uciekając Range Roverem. Quetto, Protagonista i strzelec w środku, Johnson jako snajper. Pełny zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 50 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Rio de Janeiro - udany napad wzorowany na tym z Szybkich i Wściekłych 5, zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. 125 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Stilwater - nieudany, ekipa zostaje schwytana przez policję. *Napad na bazę wojskową w Afryce - taktyczny, udany napad na zlecenie Ultor Corporation. Zysk dla wszystkich ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Kradzież aut w Tokio - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 250 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na bank w Vice City - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 100 tysięcy dolarów. (może zostać wykonany już po wykupieniu klubu Malibu, a do owego klubu mamy dostęp po napadzie na bank w Rio) *Przechwyt narkotyków w Bone County - udany, zysk dla wszystkich bohaterów ok. 200 tysięcy dolarów. *Napad na kasyno Caliguli w Las Venturas - udany, Johnson podaje się za krupiera i wkrada się do sejfu. Zysk dla wszystkich trzech bohaterów ok. miliona dolarów. Fabuła, mimo bycia remakiem historii znanych z innych gier, poza zmienionymi imionami oraz fabułą ciągnącą się po całym świecie, a nie tylko jednym stanie lub mieście zawiera mnóstwo różnic, opisanych poniżej. Zmianą dla wszystkich wątków jest większy nacisk na korporację Ultor oraz występowaniu misji dla niej. *Wątek Protagonisty **W grze nie występuje STAG - zostaje on zastąpiony oddziałem Ultor Masako, dowodzonym przez dawnego przyjaciela Protagonisty, Dexa Washingtona **Luchadores zamieniają się w gang motocyklowy Angels of Death MC, dowodzony przez niejakiego Lestera Arnolda. **Deckerzy nieco zmieniają swój wygląd i wyposazenie na bardziej realistyczne **Jutrzenka zamienia się w rodzinę Leone **wątek zombie został całkowicie pominięty **brutale zostali pominięci (z wyjątkiem Olega, jednak nie jest on aż taki umięśniony) **dostanie się do Słowa Bezpieczeństwa nie odbywa się już nago **wydostanie Zimosa ze Słowa Bezpieczeństwa odbywa się poprzez wejście poprzez podziemie, a nie przejście przez cały klub **Kiki nie zostaje zabita przez Lestera Arnolda (odpowiednika Killbane'a) od razu - zostaje przez niego pobita i trafia do szpitala. Ten wysyła do niego swoich zabójców - możemy ją uratować na zlecenie Violi lub pozostawić na śmierć. *Wątek Johnsona **Ghost na początku gry częściej nie pojawia się na jej spotkaniach oraz często widujemy go w towarzystwie nieznanych ludzi **postać LD (Lamar Davis, odpowiednik LB) wspominana przez Ghosta (odpowiednik Rydera) zleca nam nieobowiązkowe misje kradzieży **więcej misji dla naszych znajomych na początku gry **po transakcji (odpowiedniku strzelaniny w Mulholland) nie wiadomo, kto stoi za jej przerwaniem **Ghost (Ryder) nie zdradza protagonisty **więcej misji dla mafii z Las Venturas (m.in. zabójstwo Mike'a, protagonisty GTA Advance) **Big Dawg (odpowiednik Big Beara) oraz Lil' Dup (odpowiednik oraz syn B-Dupa) mają większy wpływ na fabułę po powrocie do Los Santos, a wątek uzależnień od kraku także ma większą rolę **nowy wątek pod koniec gry, w którym Johnson i Drake spotykają Sweeta i CJ-a. Ten pierwszy to ojciec naszego protagonisty, a drugi ojciec Drake'a **Vince (Cesar) i Michelle (Kendl) biorą ślub pod koniec gry - w zależności od naszych wyborów, albo Vince, albo Drake (odpowiednik i syn Sweeta) zginą *Wątek Quetto **inne misje dla Tony'ego (odpowiednika Kena) na początku gry **więcej misji dla rodziny Forelli na początku gry **więcej misji dla Yusufa Amira (odpowiednika Avery'ego Carringtona) **więcej misji dla The Lost MC (odpowiednika gangu motocyklowego) **wszystkie misje w assetach są obowiązkowe i jest ich więcej **Quetto dowiaduje się o zdradzie Sergio Forelliego (szefa mafii, odpowiednika Sonny'ego) w połowie misji w assetach - po tym wraz z Johnsonem zaczyna pracować dla mafii Leone w Las Venturas (w rzeczywistości tylko zdobywając ich zaufanie, aby potem móc napaść na ich kasyno) **poprzez rodzinę Leone Quetto poznaje także nowego pracodawcę, Luigiego Goterelliego, który "pomaga" w prowadzeniu interesów. Kończy zabity wraz ze swoim przydupasem Mickey Hamfitsem na krótko przed ostatnią misją za zabieranie Quetto zbyt dużej części zysków z nieruchomości Produkcja i wydanie Prace nad ''Lexa rozpoczęto w roku 1998, równolegle z rozpoczęciem prac nad silnikiem do tej gry poświęconej, LeBron U. Zamiarem gry było stworzenie ogromnego, rozwiniętego świata w oszałamiającej oprawie graficznej, będącego wzorem dla wszystkich innych gier studia. Firma miała już na swoim koncie takie produkcje jak Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Postal, Mafia: City of Lost Heaven, Need for Speed: Underground 2 czy seria Grand Theft Auto. Pracowano także nad kilkoma nowymi tytułami, wśród których można wyróżnić np. Wiedźmina. Doświadczenie i ogromny budżet produkcji pozwolił na to, aby nie stawiać na żadne kompromisy. Dzięki decyzji o wydaniu najnowszego dziecka LeBron Games wyłącznie na komputery osobiste oraz konsole nowej wówczas, szóstej generacji, twórcy mogli w pełni wykorzystać potencjał ich silnika. Lexa trafiło na półki sklepowe w dniu 24 lipca 2005 roku i natychmiast podbiło serca graczy. Zachwalano świetną jak na tamte czasy grafikę i fizykę, swobodę, ogromny otwarty świat, możliwość kreowania własnego protagonisty, strzelanie, jazdę i mnóstwo innych genialnie zrealizowanych aspektów. I to wszystko nawet bez ulepszeń wprowadzonych w kolejnych łatkach. Ogromny sukces gry spowodował rozpoczęcie prac nad tzw. Update 2.0 ''oraz ''3.0. Miałyby to być dwa ogromne dodatki, z czego większym miałby być 3.0. Update 2.0 początkowo zapowiedziano na jesień 2006 roku, jednak z powodu chęci lepszego doszlifowania, jego premiera została przesunięta na 25 lutego 2007 roku na PC i Xboxa 360 oraz 18 marca na PlayStation 3. Poza nieznacznej edycji fabuły (wprowadzono do niej decyzje moralne znane z GTA IV), pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych możliwości - tuning został zrewolucjonizowany, dodano nowe kryjówki, nowe bronie, odnowioną mapa, nowe minigierki, możliwość dostosowywania ciuchów (tylko taka, jaka w Saints Row 1. Na kompletne zmienianie ich kolorów i inne detale gracze musieli czekać do aktualizacji trzeciej) i inne, pomniejsze detale sprawiły, że Lexa została najlepiej sprzedającą się grą roku 2007, mimo tego że wyszła już w roku 2005, a same konsole siódmej generacji były jeszcze zupełnie nowe na rynku. Nie wystarczało to jednak na pokrycie olbrzymich kosztów produkcji Lexa oscylujących w granicach 200 milionów dolarów, więc aby odrobić ogromne straty LeBron Games sprzedało swoje prawa do serii Grand Theft Auto firmie Take-Two Interactive, która powierzyła je podległemu studiu Rockstar Games, choć oryginalny twórca brał udział przy tworzeniu czwartej odsłony cyklu. LeBron zatrzymał jednak prawo do poprzednich odsłon serii oraz korzystania z nazwy Grand Theft Auto, a także do korzystania z fabuły nowszych części, tworzonych już przez Rockstar. Jednakże, w kwietniu 2007 oficjalnie potwierdzono, że z powodu sprzedaży praw do cyklu, hucznie zapowiadane Lexa: Update 3.0 ''zostało anulowane i nigdy nie powstanie. Zamiast tego, LeBron Games skupi się na pomocy w tworzeniu GTA IV oraz użyczy Rockstarowi części silnika LeBron U, aby mogli oni wyprodukować własny silnik, zwany RAGE. Po wielu latach oczekiwania i zapewniania, że ''Update 3.0 nie istnieje i nigdy nie powstanie, ku uciesze graczy zaprezentowano go na specjalnej konferencji prasowej 24 lipca 2015 zwiastunem, który dzięki swojej fotorealistycznej w niektórych miejscach grafice pokazywał, jak porządnym i świetnie zaprojektowanym silnikiem był LeBron U. Mimo tego, że praktycznie nie zmienił się on od wersji przed jakimikolwiek patchami, grafika prezentowała się genialnie. Mapa została po raz kolejny powiększona (jest teraz ponad dwa razy większa od tej z Just Cause 2), a obecne już elementy unowocześnione. 24 lipca 2016 roku miała premiera Update 3.0, który nie tylko powiększał mapę i ulepszał pod względem graficznym, ale dodał także mnóstwo nowych możliwości. Zachwalano świeżość na rynku, niesamowitą grafikę i fizykę, ogromną mapę, świetną i bardzo długą fabułę, mnóstwo nowych możliwości (np. dostosowywanie ciuchów wg własnej myśli z Saints Row 2), nowe kryjówki, które teraz można było także edytować, możliwość tworzenia własnych chat oraz wiele innych nowych możliwości. Oceny bardzo rzadko spadały poniżej 10/10, a jedynym serwisem, który nie dał Leksie noty od 9 do 10 był Polygon, który oskarżał grę o promowanie rasizmu, uprzedmiotowienie kobiet oraz sceny seksu i wystawił grze jedynie 7,5 punkta w skali 1-10. Podczas ponad dziesięcioletniej historii Lexa nie obyło się także bez szeregu kontrowersji, wśród których można wymienić takie jak skandal związany z przeniesieniem przez modderów modyfikacji Hot Coffee z GTA San Andreas do Lexa czy też możliwość chodzenia do domów publicznych i oglądania prywatnych pokazów dziewczyn protagonistów od aktualizacji 3.0 począwszy. Na samych partnerkach także nie pozostawiono suchej nitki. Liczba dziewczyn jednego protagonisty może być ogromna, w zależności od grającego. Część z nich poznajemy w trakcie fabuły (np. siostry De Wynter, Shaundi), a niektóre w normalnych okolicznościach lub przypadkowych zdarzeniach (np. Daisy Lee, postać z Far Cry 3). Istnieją jednak też partnerki poznawane w nieco bardziej oryginalnych wydarzeniach, takich jak ratowanie ich ze starożytnej wyspy pośrodku oceanu zamieszkanej przez piratów (Lara Croft), bądź pomoc w ucieczce z więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze (Harley Quinn). Koszt produkcji i marketingu wszystkich epizodów razem wziętych pochłonął 325 milionów dolarów, co czyni Lexa ''najdroższą grą w historii. Łącznie sprzedano 37 milionów egzemplarzy (21 miliony oryginału, 9 milionów Update 2.0, 7 milionów Update 3.0). Podobieństwa do innych serii gier (od Update 3.0) Technikalia Gra działa na silniku ''LeBron U, używanym we wszystkich grach LeBron Games od 2001 roku (premiery GTA III) aż do dziś. Był on opracowywany przez polski oddział firmy (potem przemianowany na LeBron RED) od 1998 roku, będąc bazowanym na Unreal Engine. Pozwala nawet na najbardziej zaawansowane efekty cząsteczkowe, posiada wsparcie dla wszystkich technologii NVIDII, jest świetnie zoptymalizowany, a jego otwarta architektura sprawia, że modyfikacje i ulepszanie są bardzo proste i efektowne. I nie inaczej jest w przypadku Lexa, które mimo tego, że nie zmieniało swojego silnika przez 10 lat, dalej zachwyca swoją przepiękną grafiką. Ważnym elementem Lexa jest tzw. tryb klasyczny, uruchamiany za pomocą przycisku "back", "select" itp. Przebywając na określonym terenie, możemy uruchomić ten tryb, który sprawi, że wszelkie ulepszenia graficzne zostaną wyłączone i zamienią się w te same, jakie zostały użyte w grze, z której pochodzi dana lokacja. Np. przebywając w San Andreas i włączając tryb klasyczny poczujemy się tak samo, jak byśmy grali w GTA San Andreas, a robiąc to w Vice City - w GTA Vice City i tak dalej. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami 2.0 i 3.0 Poniższa tabela przedstawia wybrane, pomniejsze różnice pomiędzy wersjami 2.0 i 3.0. Porównanie wersji na poszczególne platformy Twórcy gry '''Producenci: Leslie Benzies, Greg Donovan Dyrektorzy: Aaron Garbut, Frank Marquart, Adam Cochrane Pisarze: '''Dan Houser, James Worrall, DJ Pooh, Drew Holmes '''Główni projektanci: '''Damien Monnier, Chris Claflin, Scott Phillips, James Tsai, Imran Sarwar, Anoop Shekar '''Główni projektanci otoczenia: '''Jon Schmidt, Lucjan Więcek, Michael Pirso, Wayland Standing, Scott Wilson, Steven Mulholland, Nik Taylor, James Allan, Simon Little, Gary McAdam, Christopher Marshall, Adam Cochrane, Andrew Soosay, David Cooper, Gillian Bertram, Brian Traficante, David Seabaugh, Tyson Allen, Camden Bayer, Greg Moudy, Matt Currey, Matt Upholz, Peter Hartmann, Sean Koske, Seth Hawk, Victor Duarte, David Payne, Filmer Tolentino, Ret Kritzon, Jonas Mattson, Francisco Javier Pintor Gallardo, Alastair McLauchlan, Ian Hall, Neil Sylvester, Marco Hallett, Quyen Lam, Raul Ovejero, Eros Tang, Andrew Liddle, Martyn Wilson '''Główny projektant misji: Imran Sarwar '''Muzyka: '''Michael Hunter, Austin Wintory, Cliff Martinez Aktorzy użyczający głosu Odbiór gry ''Lexa '' została niesamowicie przyjęte przez krytyków. Średnia ocen gry w serwisie Metacritic wynosi aż 99/100. Recenzenci chwalili w przypadku wszystkich z nich śliczną grafikę, świetną fizykę, genialną optymalizację, ogromny otwarty świat, mnóstwo możliwości, świetny model strzelania, mnóstwo pojazdów, świetny tuning, mnóstwo posiadłości, liczne ciuchy i możliwość ich dostosowywania, zróżnicowane lokalizacje, przywiązanie do detali i dobry model jazdy. IGN wystawiło grze ocenę 10/10, jako drugiej grze w swojej historii (pierwszą był Soul Calibur). Lexa Multiplayer Lexa 1.0 ''Lexa ''już od 2004 roku posiadała tryb multiplayer rozwijany z epizodu na epizod. Pierwsza odmiana multiplayera opierała się jedynie na kilku trybach rozgrywki oraz na maksymalniej dwuosobowej kooperacji w rozgrywce swobodnej oraz misjach. Istniał także system klanów, do których gracz mógł dołączyć i brać z nimi udział w różnych rozgrywkach drużynowych. Pojawiła się także możliwość przechodzenia misji w trybie kooperacji. Mimo niezwykłej prostoty swojego multiplayera, rozgrywka wieloosobowa w ''Lexa ''przyciągnęła mnóstwo graczy. Tworzyli oni także różne modyfikacje, dodające na przykład nowe tryby gry. Wszystkie tryby dostępne w ''Lexa ''z 2004 to: *Deathmatch - klasyczny tryb gry oparty na zabijaniu przeciwników. *Drużynowy Deathmatch - to samo co zwyczajny deathmatch, tylko z grupą ludzi nam pomagających. *Wyścig - klasyczny wyścig. Istnieją jego dwa rodzaje: swobodny (dotarcie do mety bez punktów kontrolnych) lub wyznaczony (z punktami kontrolnymi). *Capture The Flag - tryb gry oparty na kradzieży flagi wroga i dostarczeniu jej do bazy naszej drużyny. Lexa: Update 2.0 Aktualizacja druga przyniosła kolejne usprawnienia. Od teraz aż osiem graczy mogło grać razem w trybie kooperacji w trybie swobodnym, lecz dalej dwóch podczas misji (choć od teraz można było to robić za pomocą rozgrywki sieciowej). Poza tym, dodano kilka nowych trybów gry. *Protect the Pimp - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna drużyna musi przetransportować swojego alfonsa, a druga usiłuje się go zabić. Alfons nie posiada żadnej broni poza bronią białą, tzw. Pimp Slapem, który zabija po jednym uderzeniu. *Blinged Out Ride - drużynowy tryb gry. Każda drużyna dostaje w nim auto, które muszą stuningować (istnieją 4 poziomy "odpicowania") w określonym czasie. Pieniądze zdobywa się przez zabijanie rywali, zbieranie bonusów rozsianych po mapie oraz niszczenie auta przeciwników. Kiedy auto zostaje zniszczone, jego poziom odpicowania spada o jeden. Wygrywa drużyna, która ma najlepiej stuningowaną brykę - jeśli po zakończeniu gry dalej jest remis, wygrywa drużyna która albo jako pierwsza ulepszy swoje auto, albo jako pierwsza zniszczy samochód przeciwników. *Strong Arm - drużynowy tryb gry polegający na przejęciu przez drużynę danej dzielnicy poprzez zyskiwanie pieniędzy. Można to robić wykonując aktywności, zamalowując tagi *Destruction Derby - klasyczne derby demolki. Istnieją jego dwa tryby - destrukcja (rozbijanie się o przeciwników) oraz sumo (spychanie przeciwników z platformy). *Cops N' Crooks - drużynowy tryb gry - jedna grupa graczy to przestępcy, a druga to policjanci. Policjanci muszą zabić wszystkich przestępców, zanim ci dotrą do celu. *Skoki spadochronowe - skoki spadochronowe do celu. *Horda - grupa graczy musi przetrwać fale nadciągających przeciwników. Lexa: Update 3.0 Multiplayer w łatce 3.0 został znacząco przebudowany. Wszystkie misje fabularne dla więcej niż jednego protagonisty i misje poboczne zostały przebudowane i/lub stworzone tak, aby mogło w nich brać udział aż do czterech graczy (jeden jako Carl, jeden jako Tommy i dwóch jako Protagonista), z czego każdy miałby wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum rozgrywki. Dodano także tzw. misje online, opierające się zazwyczaj na schemacie "Pojedź - zabij - przynieś". Dodany został także kreator zawartości, dzięki któremu gracze mogą samemu tworzyć mapy dla różnych trybów gry. Pojawił się także zaawansowany edytor mapy, który pozwalał na wykreowanie zupełnie nowych miast, wysp i innych na istniejącej już mapie gry. *Misje online - tak jak opisane wyżej. *Uwięzienie - gracze w pojazdach muszą pozostać w określonym okręgu - jeśli wyjadą poza niego ich pojazd wybuchnie. *Prop Hunt - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna grupa graczy wciela się w łowców, a druga zamienia się w małe przedmioty i stara się pozostać niewykryta. Jeśli łowcy zabiją wszystkich przeciwników to oni wygrywają, a jeśli choć jeden przedmiot pozostanie żywy do końca wyznaczonego czasu, wygrywają przedmioty. *Łowy - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym jedna grupa graczy wciela się w łowców, a druga w zwierzęta i próbują się nawzajem zabić. *Intrusion - jeden z hakerów zaczyna nam kraść dane na naszym smartfonie, a my musimy go wyśledzić i powstrzymać, za nim pobierze wszystko. *Decryption - drużynowy tryb gry, w którym dwa zespoły walczą o odkodowanie pliku. Gdy ktoś go przechwyci, druga drużyna musi tę osobę albo zabić zanim plik zostanie odkodowany, albo być wystarczająco blisko, aby móc go ukraść przez sieć bezprzewodową. *ctOS Challenge - tryb gry, w którym jeden gracz za pomocą urządzenia mobilnego steruje policją, a drugi przed nią ucieka. *Lexa Football Ultimate Team - sportowy tryb gry przeznaczony dla piłki nożnej, gdzie możemy zbudować własny zespół piłkarski. *Shooter - tryb gry, w którzym gracze na ogromnej planszy w uzbrojonych w rakiety auta nawzajem się zabijają. Wygrywa ostatnia żywa osoba. *Last Team Standing - drużynowy deathmatch, w którym gracze się nie odradzają i wygrywa ostatni żywy team. *Król dzielnicy - pierwszy gracz, który dotrze do zaznaczonej lokacji zostaje jej królem i zdobywa punkty tak długo, jak w niej pozostaje. Inni gracze usiłują go zabić, a zabójca króla go zastępuje. Przypisanie przycisków Oto przypisanie przycisków kontrolera w Lexa Update 3.0 na przykładzie kontrolera DualShock 4: Wydarzenia W Lexa Multiplayer w niektóre dni są organizowane specjalne wydarzenia. W grze wówczas pojawia się nowa zawartość, którą można zobaczyć tylko podczas trwania eventu. Poniżej przedstawiona jest lista wszystkich wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w Lexa od aktualizacji 3.0 począwszy. *Horror Halloweekend (30 października 2015 - 1 listopada 2015) - na ulicach miast w grze pojawiają się nowi NPC przebrani za różnego rodzaju potwory, a budynki zostają udekorowane dyniami, papierem toaletowym itp. Ponadto, w niektórych miejscach pojawiają się nowe automaty z grami, na których można zagrać w gry o tematyce halloweenowej. Do gry zostały także dodane nowe maski, możliwe do kupienia tylko przez okres trwania weekendu. Wymagania sprzętowe Low (2005), 720p, 30 klatek na sekundę: *System operacyjny: Windows 2000 SP1/Windows XP SP1 *Procesor: 1,2 GHz *Pamięć RAM: 384MB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce MX440 lub inna porównywalnej wydajności *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB High (2015), 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę (wysokie, 900p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows XP/Vista/7 *Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo E4400 lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 3GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Uber (2015), 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę (Uber, 1080p, 60 klatek na sekundę): *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i3 3240 @ 3,4 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 6GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580 (1,5 GB RAM) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Rozdzielczość 4K (wysokie, 2160p, 30 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i5 3470 @ 3,2 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 8GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 Ti (1 GB RAM) lub odpowiednik AMD *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Uber, rozdzielczość 4K (Uber, 2160p, 60 klatek na sekundę) *System operacyjny: Windows 8.1/7/Vista (64 bit) *Procesor: Intel Core i7-3770k @ 3,5 GHz lub odpowiednik AMD *Pamięć RAM: 12GB *Karta graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980 (4 GB RAM) *Miejsce na dysku: 80GB Ciekawostki *Bronie leżące na ziemi są oświetlane tak jak w GTA IV, ale kolor światła różni się w zależności od kategorii broni. Barwy są takie same, co w GTA Vice City. Kategoria:Lexa New Classic Kategoria:TheAnonim13